


[Cover art] We need to talk about Peggy (and Bucky)

by Cam_elot



Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Fanart, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/pseuds/Cam_elot
Summary: Cover for "We need to talk about Peggy (and Bucky)" by Weliany.Fic summary :This is the story of two people who haven't seen each other for a long time and who have more in common what they used to think. This is the story about how hard it is to deal with the present when one hasn't make their peace with the past....When Steve is a push-over and Abby a little shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (mentioned), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter (mentioned)
Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Cover art] We need to talk about Peggy (and Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Need to Talk About Peggy (and Bucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346550) by [Weliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany). 



> I like this fic SO MUCH! Weliany included me in their writing process since the beginning and it was such a great experience that I wanted to make something in return to say thank you ❤️  
> Go read "We Need to Talk About Peggy (and Bucky)" if you haven't already!

[](https://imgur.com/nA0d3Op)


End file.
